


You're In Trouble Now

by zesty_phan



Category: Phandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Zesty-Phan, parent!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zesty_phan/pseuds/zesty_phan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan very overprotected about his five year old daughter. When he gets a call from school to hear somebody smacked her in the face, the parents get a little surprise..</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're In Trouble Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism is needed!!! Just don’t be mean please c:

Dan just wanted to have a nap. He and Phil had been up all night with a project for his viewers, so he was barely awake. He wasn’t used to staying up all night like he used to, so he just wanted to die at that moment.

“Can you take Jenna to school today?” Dan asked as he sat on the couch. Phil just laughed and shook his head, understanding that Dan took her all week.

“Sure, but don’t go back to bed when I’m gone. You don’t want to mess up your sleeping schedule,” Phil said as he went upstairs to get Jenna to go to school.

—

When Phil came back he saw that Dan had indeed fell asleep on the couch while watching a rerun of Doctor Who.

“Dan, get up,” Phil said while he shook Dan awake. He just swatted Phil away and groaned in annoyance.

“Fine. I’ll just make you sleep on the floor tonight when you’re up at 1:00 on your laptop,” Phil said and Dan shot right up. Phil had done this to him before, and it was torture. He woke up the next morning with a huge kink in his neck and a sore back.

“Ugh. Oh well, better find out if David can defeat these weird cat nurses,” Dan joked as he realized the episode was New Earth.

—

For the rest of the day they both watched TV, go to the grocery store to get food, and they even edited a vlog they made when they took Jenna to the zoo. Honestly, Dan thought it was the cutest thing he ever saw.

Then the worst thing in the world happened.

Dan had gotten a call from the school.

“Is this the Lester residence?’’ The principal asked nicely through the phone.

“Umm, yes it is. Is there something wrong,” Dan worriedly questioned. He was getting a worried look from Phil at this point. Probably because Dan overreacts so much when it comes to his kid.

“Well, it’s not a big issue but a little boy hit Jenna and we want you to come pick her up. She’s a little shaken up from it, but there isn’t any physical damage,” The principal explained and Dan was already pissed. Who doesn’t teach there kids to hit people?

“Ok thank you, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” Dan said as the call ended. His look of worried quickly turned into a look of anger. 

“Come on Phil, we have to go to the school. Some little boy hit Jenna. Who do his parents think they are?” Dan rambled as he walked out of the house.

“Dan, chill out. They probably try to tell him and it just won’t get through the kid’s head. Just don’t get angry at them,” Phil tried to calm Dan down, because he didn’t want to break up a fight with him and the other parents. One time a kid shoved Jenna down on accident and Dan almost punched the poor girl’s dad.

“OK, but only because we will be in a school,” Dan huffed as he got into the car.

—

Once they got to the school they went right into the principals office. Dan immediately went to hug his kid who’s face was red and her cheeks were stained with tears.

“Are you okay?” Dan asked and Phil went to them.

“Yeah. Just hurts a little,” Jenna whispered and hugged her dad back.

“So, why did he hit you?” Phil asked, and right then the kid came in with his parents.

“I’m sorry Jenna. You were just annoying me,” The kid sassed and went straight back to his parents. 

Oh hell no.

“Umm how was she being annoying?” Dan questioned and gave a skeptical look the the kid’s parents. They just shrugged and walked out of the door.

“Sorry Phil.” Dan quickly said as he stood up from his daughter, who was starting to cry again at the boy’s terse apology.

Dan walked up to the parents who seemed done with this whole situation.

“You know, you need to teach your kid how to be polite to other children,” Dan said, and the little boy’s mom just rolled her eyes.

“You need to teach your kid not to be an annoying little brat,” The dad said and shoved passed Dan. He wasn’t going to take that.

“Well I wonder where he gets his anger,” Dan remarked as the parents walked away. He caught the dad’s attention now.

“Well how about you get your stupid kid to stop tapping her stupid pencil and being a smart as- smart mouth,” The guy said, remembering they were in a school zone. 

Dan was beyond fuming. If it wasn’t for this guy’s bad parenting they wouldn’t be here.

At this point Phil and Jenna had come out of the office and Phil literally facepalmed when he saw Dan arguing.

“Dan, lets go,” Phil said as he pulled Dan’s arm to get his attention.

“Yeah. Have fun with your kid being in detention,” Dan remarked and the guy flipped on this remark. 

The man punched Dan square in the nose. It was bleeding but Dan didn’t care.

“We can’t fight in a school.” Dan said coldly, getting off the ground. Phil was dragging him out before anymore damage could be done.

“Ok lets go outside then,” The man ordered. 

Dan could totally take this dude. He was, at least, five inches shorter than him. Sure, Dan wasn’t the strongest person, but when he was angry like this (which wasn’t a lot. We would let this go if it was him being insulted, but it’s his kid getting picked on by a full grown adult.), he didn’t care. 

“Fine,” Dan spat as he walked out of the school. 

“Rick, it isn’t worth it,” His wife said when she saw that they were actually going to fight. Phil was also pulling Dan back when he saw him start walking to go outside.

“Um, excuse me, but we need you guys to get out of here. We have kids learning in the rooms over there and you are getting distracting,” A teacher said as she gestured to a room full of 5th graders looking through the giant window in the wall

“OK,” Dan said as he and the guy called Rick stepped outside.

Dan was the one to throw a punch this time. He hit the guy right in the jaw. Hw definitely busted the dud’s lip.

“Dan!” Phil yelled, angry at Dan.

Both of the kids looked freaked out at the fact their dads were currently punching people in the face.

“Lets go,” Phil said and the woman just nodded in agreement. 

“Don’t ever call my kid names again. And if I get another call saying your kid hit my kid in the face, you will be laying in a hospital bed that day, alright?” Dan edged on, making a scene.

The guy nodded furiously, now terrified of Dan. He knew that he wouldn’t have to gets to beat somebody up until they were unconscious, but he would throw a couple punches when he really needed to.

—

After both Dan and Rick apologized they went into their cars to take their kids home.

“Dan, what was that?” Phil asked and glared at Dan. 

“I don’t know. I just get angry when people mess with her” Dan said and nodded his head to Jenna in the back, keeping his eyes on the road. 

“Yeah, but you need to not get so angry. He almost broke your nose,” Phil stated worriedly, seeing that Dan’s nose was way more purple than it should have been.

“Yeah, but you have to admit, that guy was a total wanker,” Dan said and Phil just nodded.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t give you the right to punch him in the face.” Phil almost laughed at his stupid husband. But he didn’t want to give Dan the satisfaction. He didn’t want Dan to get mad every time some jerk was rude to him or Jenna.

“Dude, that guy was going to be punched one day if nobody taught him how to treat children.” He said, getting out of the car and grabbing Jenna to go in the house.

—

When they go in Dan immediately cleaned his nose up and put some ice on it. Yeah, it was sore, but he was more worried about having a bruise on it when he films his next video.

“You deserve that,” Phil said when he saw Dan wince as he put the ice on his face. Phil just laughed and hugged Dan. He knew his nose must hurt like crazy.

“Did you put Jenna in bed?” Dan asked and looked at the clock. It was currently 7:00 and it was a school night.

“Yeah, but you need to go to bed, too. I know you’re wore out from today,” Phil said as they made their was to the bedroom. They both laid down, Phil wrapping his arm around Dan like always, and they passed out.

hahahahah i dunno how to end these things so just like….????


End file.
